Revenge
by Lordranged7
Summary: Raimon has won the Holy Road and is celebrating it. But there is a group who wants to take revenge on someone special. Because of that person, they lost the Holy Road. And now, they want revenge... Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it! **

* * *

Shindou walked through the street. He was going to Raimon's soccer club.

They are going to celebrate Raimon's victory and that Shindou's injury was over. He was thinking deeply that he didn't notice that someone was waiting for him. Shindou bumped into that person and they both fell on the ground.

Shindou looked up and said: "I am sorry, Kirino."

"You should look forward when you are walking, Shindou." The person who named Kirino said.

"Are you also going to Raimon? Then, let's walk together, don't you think?" Shindou agreed with it and they walked together to Raimon.

"Shindou… I am happy that you can play soccer again with me and the others." Kirino said.

"Yeah, me too though I also wanted to play the finals with you and the others." Shindou said.

"And how was Tenma doing as captain? He wasn't a good captain if I say honestly.

Then Kirino said: "He was a terrible captain. I prefer you MORE than Tenma. I am glad that you came to modified Tenma or we had loosed the finals."

"Ah come on, he wasn't SO terrible. He is a better captain than YOU." Shindou laughed.

"WHAT did you said?" Kirino laughed too. "Grrrr….. COME HERE!" Shindou started to run but Kirino grabbed him already and threw him on the ground.

Shindou stood up and laughed: "You know it's a joke, right?" Kirino blushed and turned around.

"Maybe…." He turned around again and looked to Shindou and they both started to laugh. They started to walk to Raimon again.

* * *

When Shindou and Kirino arrived at Raimon, Tenma pulled them to the soccer field like Amagi did with Hikaru in episode 28. "Tenma…." Shindou said.

"Yes, captain?" Tenma asked.

"STOP PULLING US! We can walk, you know." Shindou said.

"I am sorry, captain but I am too excited."

They walked to the Raimon's soccer field but they saw everyone already being on the soccer field. Tenma started to run to Shinsuke and talked to him.

Sangoku walked to Shindou and Kirino said: "You two are late. What did you two have done?"

"Errrrrrr…" Shindou and Kirino stated but Sangoku said already: "I know! Did you two did….." but before he can talk out, Shindou grabbed a ball and shot with his Fortissimo in Sangoku's face.

"We were NOT dating. Also, we are NOT a pair, okay?" Shindou said

"Okay, okay, that hurted." Sangoku said while he still felt the pain in his face and walked away.

Then Kirino said to Shindou: "Why did you that to Sangoku-san?"

"I don't want that teammates said that we are dating and that we are a pair. Only WE can say that" Shindou said while he blushed.

"Shindou….." Kirino blushed also. Ichino and Aoyama walked to Shindou and Kirino and Aoyama said: "Hey, we are going to celebrate the victory. Are you two joining it or not?"

"W-W-We are joining" Shindou said with a smile while he was still blushing and Shindou and Kirino followed Ichino and Aoyama to the rest of Raimon to celebrate.

* * *

Raimon was celebrating the victory and was happy that Shindou's injury was over.

Everyone was talking, laughing and smiling to each other that nobody notice that someone was looking at them. He smiled and was walking slowly to the soccer field.

He had only one target for today and that target, he will take it down in order to succeed him mission.

The someone's face was covered with a mask which he was wearing. He also wears a green jacket and a dark blue pants.

He was still walking towards the Raimon soccer field. He recognized someone who was playing soccer with someone and also one of his best friends.

The someone person said without any emotion: "It will be sad for him then. He should live with it."

He was already near to the soccer field of Raimon. He slowly took his gun and was going to enter the field to succeed his mission.

* * *

Kirino was talking with Ichino and Aoyama about their plays and the victory of Raimon.

Then, Ichino yawned. "I am very tired and also, it became very late. Should we go home to rest?"

"Yeah." Aoyama and Kirino both said and the others were going to leave too.

They walked towards the stairs of the soccer field but then, they heard a sound like a shot of a gun.

They slowly turned around and saw that Shindou was lying on the ground.

Behind Shindou, there was a masked guy who had a gun in his hand, which was pointed on Shindou.

Everyone was REALLY shocked and nobody couldn't say something. Five minutes have past and everyone was still in shock.

Then Tenma broke the silence and said: "C-C-C-C-Captain is… Dead?

* * *

**Errrrr... Yeah... Mind to review or else I won't update this fanfic XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of the fanfic. Thanks for the reviews and tips~. I hope that you like this fanfic and that it is better to read than the first chapter. **

**Oh, I forget to mention the time line. Well, it's after GO and before Chrono Stone.**

**Have fun with reading!**

* * *

"What did you have done with Shindou?" Sangoku said.

"You have seen it. I have shot him down." The masked man said while he was putting his gun back in his pocket.

"But WHY did you do THAT to him?" Kurumada stated.

"I have my reasons." The masked man said without any emotion.

Sangoku wanted to go to Shindou but the masked man pointed his gun on him.

"Don't dare to move and walk back or I will shot you too" he said.

Sangoku couldn't believe it and he stands on the same place.

"Walk back, NOW." The masked man said.

"Come on, Sangoku-senpai. I don't want to see you dead too" Tenma said who was scared to see Sangoku dead also.

Then they heard a shot and everyone looked to Sangoku but he was still standing.

"You must be lucky that I shot miss. And now, walk back or I will really shot you down." The masked man said.

Sangoku had no choice and walked back to the others.

Then the masked man grabbed a smoke bomb and said: "I will take him with me."

"Wait…. What did you said?" Kirino said but the masked man had already threw some smoke bombs on the field and the field was covered with smoke.

Nobody can't see anything and because of that, nobody notice that the masked man grabbed Shindou and quickly left the field.

When the smoke was over, Amagi said: "Hey, the masked man and Shindou had already disappeared.

Everyone was in shock about Shindou and sad.

They really wanted to bring Shindou back but then Tsurugi suddenly said: "Leave it, Shindou is already dead, so there is no reason for bringing him back.

"That's true" Someone said and the others agreed with it.

But there was still someone who wanted to bring Shindou back and that was Kirino.

He can't still believe that his best friend was dead.

Everyone was still in shock and didn't wanted to talk with each other. They walked to the stairs and left the field and Kirino behind.

* * *

Kirino was still on the field and still he didn't wanted to believe that Shindou wasn't here anymore. His best friend…

Ichino and Aoyama walked towards the field and they saw that Kirino was still on the field.

They walked to Kirino and Ichino said: "Come, Kirino, Let's go home."

Kirino didn't react and didn't gave an answer and he was still glaring to the ground.

Ichino and Aoyama looked to each other and they knew how Kirino felt.

They wouldn't be happy too if one of them wasn't here anymore and when one of them suddenly died in the front of your eyes.

"You can't stay here, Kirino. You must go home. If you stay here, you can't forget about this." Aoyama said.

"Yeah…. That's true…." Kirino muttered and he stood up and walked with Ichino and Aoyama to home.

When they arrived a street, Kirino said good bye to Ichino and Aoyama and walked alone to his house.

He WAS walking with Shindou if he WAS here.

He WAS talking with Shindou if he WAS here.

He WAS laughing with Shindou if he WAS here.

He WAS smiling to Shindou if he WAS here.

Kirino already saw his house and went in.

He took a shower, ate his diner and changed his clothes.

After that, he went to his room and was lying in his bed.

He was still thinking about Shindou until he fell in sleep.

* * *

The masked man arrived at his base and walked into it.

He looked at Shindou who was lying on his shoulders.

"He is heavy" He thought and walked to a room.

He arrived in the room and putted Shindou on the ground.

And walked to someone, whose face was covered with a mask too, who was waiting for him.

"You finally arrived. I see that you have completed your mission and brought him down." He said.

"Yeah. Finally we have took our revenge on the Raimon's captain, Shindou Takuto. He will not disturb the next Holy Road with his so called tactic, Kami no Takuto. Now we can win from Raimon in the next Holy Road." The masked man said.

The other masked man said: "Bring him to a room and then come back here."

"Okay." The masked man said and brought Shindou to a room, putting him there, looking to him, closing the door and walked back to the room.

He arrived the room again and said: "We can take off our masks. There isn't anybody here except for the other nine members."

They both took off their masks and their faces were revealed.

The masked man who shot down Shindou was Amemiya Taiyou and the other masked man was Yukimura Hyouga.

They were both inspirated by Shindou and Raimon to play true soccer but they still wanted to win but because of Shindou, they lost the match because Shindou used his Hissatsu Tactic, Kami no Takuto, and also, he motived the others to win and to make the revolution a success.

* * *

Shindou woke up in the room where Taiyou have brought him.

He still felt the pain of the shot. He looked down and saw the place where he was shot.

"I am glad that he didn't notice that he didn't shot me down DEAD."

Shindou tried to sand up but the pain was intense and he fell on the ground.

He looked down and saw that it was still bleeding.

He tried to stand up again but he felt the pain and he sat on the ground.

Shindou looked around and thought: "Where am I, why did he tried to shot me down, where did he brought me, how was it with Raimon, who saw that I was shot down and especially, WHO was it?

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter. And yep, you all were wrong about Shindou's dead. He wasn't dead at all. **

**And yep, Taiyou shot him down and Yukimura is a part of this. Try to guess who the other nine members are :P**

**Read and review or I will not update this fanfic :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, following and favorite this fanfic~ I hope you like this fanfic. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Kirino was still sleeping when he suddenly woke up.

First, he didn't knew where he was but them he remembered that he was in his room and that yesterday his best friend, Shindou Takuto, was shot down by the masked man.

Kirino changed his clothes and went down to eat his breakfast. After that, he was walking to Raimon on his own.

He was thinking about the time when he was walking with Shindou to school.

On his way, he met Kariya. "Ohayou, Kirino-senpai." Kariya said.

"Ohayou…" Kirino muttered and he wasn't looking to Kariya.

"You are still sad about Shindou?" Kariya said.

Kirino didn't react on his question and was about to walk faster.

"You should forget him and you should be my best friend." Kariya said.

"Forget him?!" Kirino suddenly shouted.

"WHY should I forget him? He was and is still my best friend, you got that?!"

Kariya became scared of his senpai and said: "I-I-I am sorry, Kirino-senpai!" and he ran away.

Kirino ran after him and used his Hissatsu, Deep Mist to catch Kariya.

Kariya became REALLY scared when he was surrounded with mist and said: "W-W-We can talk about it, right?"

Kirino found him already in the mist and pushed him on the ground.

He wanted to punch Kariya hard.

Kariya became REALLY REALLY scared of his senpai and said: "P-P-Please, forgive me, Kirino-senpai!

Kirino looked to Kariya, who was about to cry, and remembered something.

He suddenly ran away from Kariya. Kariya was still in shock and stood up.

He said: "THAT was REALLY REALLY scary. And he said that I was mean and scary, geez." And he walked to Raimon.

* * *

Shindou was sleeping in the room. Then he woke up. He still felt the pain of his wound.

He looked around and then he heard some voiced from the hallway.

"Good work." He heard someone saying that

"Thanks." Someone else said.

"You're welcome." It was good that you shot Shindou down….. Taiyou!"

"Thanks….. Mahoro." Taiyou replied.

Then Shindou still heard the voices but he can't hear what they said.

"So, it was Taiyou who shot me down. Why should he do that to me?" He said.

"And Mahoro is also a part of this, huh. I guess there should be more people than only them."

Then he heard some footsteps which were walking to his room.

Shindou lies on the ground in the same position how Taiyou had brought him here.

Then he heard that the door was opened and he heard that someone was talking.

"Hmmm…. I guess he is dead. Taiyou has shot him down on the good place but I want to test if he is REALLY dead."

And he kicked at the place where the wound was.

Shindou felt the pain and the pain was REALLY intense but Shindou wasn't going to react.

"Hmmmmm…. He didn't react so, he is REALLY dead. We don't need to care about losing from Raimon in the next Holy Road. I guess I don't need to go to this room anymore." And he left the room.

Shindou opened his eyes and tried to stand up but it failed.

He looked to his wound and he saw that it was bleeding again because of the kick.

"So, Yukimura is also a part of this." He said.

"I guess they shot me down to win from Raimon. Well, it was because of me and the others that they lost from us. But HOW I am going to escape from here?"

* * *

The school has ended and Raimon was training on the Raimon's soccer field.

Everyone tried to concentrate on their training but they can't focused because of yesterday.

Endou and the managers have heard about Shindou's dead from Sangoku.

Akane was REALLY sad and wasn't even taking pictures from the others anymore.

Aoi also asked Tenma if he was okay but Tenma didn't gave any answer and looked sad at Aoi and Aoi knew the answer already.

Endou looked to everyone and saw that nobody was focusing on their training, especially Kirino.

Then he said: "Minna, the training is over and gather over here."

Everyone stopped with playing soccer and walked to Endou.

Endou looked again to Raimon and said: "I know that you all are sad about Shindou but you must focuses on your training."

Then he saw Kariya and said: "What's wrong, Kariya?"

Kariya said: "N-N-Nothing important, Endou-kantoku."

He was still ins hock what Kirino has done to him this morning.

Then Tenma suddenly said: Endou-kantoku, now Shindou-captain is….. dead, who is going to be the new captain of Raimon?"

"I have already thought about that and I have decided." Endou said.

**_"The new captain of Raimon will be…._**

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter. Now you know three members: Taiyou, Yukimura and Mahoro. Try to guess the other eight. Also, try to guess who the new captain will be~**

**Anyways, read and review or I will not update this fanfic :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the nice reviews and for adding my story to your favorites stories and followed my story ^_^. **

**Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

"The new captain will be…. Kirino Ranmaru!" Endou said.

Kirino heard his name for being the new captain and was shocked. Does he have to replace his best friend as captain?

"Why me, Endou-kantoku?" Kirino asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"You have skills for being captain and you have also seen how Shindou it does as captain, Kirino. You will be a good captain, trust me." Endou said.

Kirino looked to the other members and he notice that everyone agreed it.

"Fine…. I will be the captain…" Kirino muttered.

"Okay, now that is done, the training is over. You all can go home now. I will see you all tomorrow morning before school start for the training." Endou said.

Everyone walked to the soccer building and changed their clothes.

Then Kariya said: "Geez… I can't believe it… Kirino-senpai as captain? Man, Endou-kantoku made a stupid choice.

"Don't be so mean to Kirino, Kariya! He will be doing fine!" Hikaru. He turned around and looked to Kirino who seems to be sad.

"What's wrong, Kirino? You are still sad about Shindou? Sangoku asked and Kirino muttered something.

"I know you are sad, we all are still sad about him but you should come over him and forget him." Sangoku said.

"I can't come over him and forget him, he is my best friend." Kirino shouted.

"He WAS your best friend, understand it!" Sangoku replied.

"He IS my best friend!" Kirino replied and left the room quickly.

"Sangoku-senpai, maybe you shouldn't be so hard to Kirino-senpai. He is still sad." Shinsuke said.

"Yeah, you were too hard for him." Amagi said.

"Okay, maybe I was a little bit too hard for him." Sangoku admitted.

"I guess we should leave him alone for now. He needs some time." Aoyama said.

"Yeah, we will see him tomorrow morning by the training." Nishiki said and they all changed their clothes and went to home.

* * *

Taiyou was walking in the hallway when he was called by Mahoro.

"Taiyou, you must come to the main room. All the members are gathering there. Yukimura had called us for a meeting." Mahoro said.

"Okay, I am coming. Wait for me." Taiyou said and he walked to the main room.

He saw that everyone was already there and was waiting for him. Taiyou walked to a chair and sat down.

"Now everyone is here, I guess everyone was wondering why I call you all for this special meeting? Well, I can't wait to take revenge on Raimon so, we are going to have a match against them and we will make a deal. If we win, they can't participate the next Holy Road." Yukimura said.

"And what if they win?" Another member said named Kishibe Taiga.

"Hmmm, now you say it…. If they win, they will get Shindou's body back." Yukimura said.

Everyone agreed with him and looked to each other.

"If nobody has offence about the plan and agreed with me, let's go to a restaurant to celebrate it." Yukimura said.

He walked through the base and the others followed him and left the base.

* * *

Shindou was still sitting in the same room and heard that they left the base.

He was still looking for an escape route and still he felt the pain of his wound.

His wound and himself were in a really bad shape.

He has to escape from here and also he was hungry.

Then he saw that the door wasn't closed and he slowly walked to the door.

Then he opened the door and closed the door when he was outside.

He was searching for an escape route.

He arrived at the main room and walked in the room.

He saw the names who were a part of this organization and saw the planned match against Raimon.

He was shocked. "Why are they going to play against Raimon?"

Then he saw the deal. "I have to escape from here and I must go to Raimon." He thought.

He tried to run but he couldn't and he walked fast to the exit and left the base.

He walked through the forest to find out where he must go to find Raimon.

He was still in a bad shape but finally he founded the exit of the forest and walked to Raimon.

* * *

Before school started, Raimon was training with Kirino as captain.

They followed Kirino's order and they noticed that Kirino was a good captain and they were focusing on their training.

"Sangoku-senpai, here I come!" Hikaru said and shot with his Extend Zone.

"Burai Hand!" Sangoku said and tried to block Hikaru's Extend Zone and it succeeded.

"Nice shoot, Kageyama! But to get through my Burai Hand, you mmust use more power!" Sangoku said.

"Okay, I will do my best!" Hikaru said and Sangoku threw the ball to Kirino.

Kirino dribbled on the field and got easily past Nishiki. Then Kirino saw someone who he thought that he shouldn't see him anymore and ran to him.

* * *

**I guess you all know who Kirino saw. Keep trying to guess who the other seven members are. **

**You already know four: Yukimura, Taiyou, Mahoro and Kishibe. ^_^**

**Anyways, read and review or else I won't update this story XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update but I have school now TT_TT. Thanks for all the reviews I have got and for favoriting this story and following! Here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Kirino ran to the person he had seen and Hamano said:" Kirino, where are you going to?

And the rest ran after Kirino. Then they saw Shindou in a really bad shape.

"Ehhhhh? Captain is alive? Captain is ALIVE!" Tenma shouted.

"Hey everyone…." Shindou muttered. "Shindou? Are you okay?" Sangoku asked.

"Yeah…. I am fine….." Shindou said but then, he passed out.

"We must bring him to a hospital!" Kirino said.

Raimon brought Shindou to the hospital. After they have brought him there, they must wait for the result.

"This is already the third time that I have seen him here in the hospital. I hope he will be alright." Kirino thought.

The doctor came and went to Endou to have a talk with him. "Shindou has some wounds all over his body but he will be fine. Though he needs some rest to let his wounds heal."

"Fine, thank you for the information." Endou replied.

"Can we visit him?" Shinsuke asked.

"Sorry but you can't. For now, you can't visit him. He needs some rest." The doctor replied and went away.

"That's too bad." Shinsuke said.

"Come, should we go home for now?" Endou asked and everyone agreed with it.

Kirino walked to his house. He was glad that his best friend was still alive.

"I missed you and I hope you will be alright." Kirino thought and he walked into his house and was going to take a shower. After that, he went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kirino woke up earlier and changed his clothes and ate his breakfast. He wanted to visit Shindou before the training will start this morning.

He went outside, closed the door and walked to the hospital.

When he arrived there, he wanted to ask where Shindou's room was but the doctor didn't allowed him to visit Shindou.

"You can't visit him now. Shindou must take some rest now." The doctor said.

"Please doctor, let me see him!" Kirino said and there was a moment of silence.

"Fine, you can see him but don't visit him for too long." The doctor said.

"Thanks you!" Kirino said and he bowed for the doctor. He walked to Shindou's room and opened the door.

He saw that Shindou was awake and he walked into the room and sat on a chair which wasn't far away from Shindou's bed.

"Ohayou, Shindou." Kirino said.

"Ohayou, Kirino." Shindou replied back.

"How are your wounds now?" Kirino asked.

"It is better than before. It will be fine, don't worry about it. How was Raimon's reaction when they thought that I saw dead?" Shindou said.

"Well, we were really shocked about it. If I get the masked man, he will be…" Kirino said.

"Now you say it, I know who it is." Shindou said.

"Really?! Who was it then? He will get revenge of me for doing that to you." Kirino said.

"Well, it was…. Amemiya Taiyou." Shindou said.

"What?! It was Taiyou? Why will he do that to you?" Kirino was shocked.

"There are more people behind this. They want to play a match against Raimon." Shindou said.

"Why do they want to play against Raimon? What do they want from us?" Kirino asked.

"Well, if they win, Raimon can't participate the next Holy Road. That's why Taiyou shot me down. They want to win from Raimon. Luckily, they didn't noticed that I wasn't dead at all but if Raimon wins the match, Raimon will get my body back but I am still alive." Shindou said.

"Yeah….. We shouldn't say that you are alive." Kirino said and he looked to the clock.

"Well, I got to go now. I got to train." Kirino said.

"Okay, do your best… C_aptain_." Shindou said.

"Hey, when you are back, you will be the captain again… _Captain_." Kirino smiled and Shindou smiled back.

"I-I-I missed you, Kirino." Shindou said.

"I missed you too, Shindou." Kirino said and they both blushed. Kirino closed the door and walked to Raimon.

* * *

After Kirino arrived, he changed his school uniform to his soccer uniform and walked to the soccer field.

He saw that everyone was already there. They were around Endou-kantoku and Haruna.

"What is wrong?" Kirino asked to Ichino.

"Well, an organization mailed us that they want a match against Raimon. It will be over a week." Ichino replied.

"Did they say who they are in the mail?" Kirino asked.

"Nope, It was signed with the name, the masked man." Aoyama said.

"Kirino-senpai! You are here. I wonder what they want from us!" Tenma said.

Everyone said something to each other and it became a chaos. Then Endou asked for silence. Everyone stopped with talking and looked at Endou.

"We will figure it out but for now, we should train for the upcoming match." Endou said.

Everyone agreed with it and wanted to train but Kirino stopped them. "What's wrong, Kirino?" Endou asked.

**_I know why they want to play against us and especially, I know who the masked man is…._**

* * *

**That was it for this chapter~ Read and Review it or else I won't update this fanfic~ :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update but my school is killing me in the tests _ _|| And they are still killing me with it.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6!~**

* * *

"Kirino-senpai, you knew it? Why didn't you tell us about that?" Hikaru asked.

"Shindou told me this morning, I have visited him this morning in the hospital and I think that you all will be shocked who the masked man is, especially you." Kirino said and he looked to Tenma.

"Why me, Kirino-senpai?" Tenma asked.

"Because the masked man is…. Amemiya Taiyou." Kirino replied.

"WHAT?! T-T-Taiyou? Why did Taiyou shot Shindou-captain down?!" Tenma said and he was shocked.

"I-I-I don't believe you Kirino-senpai. Taiyou is so nice boy, why should he take Shindou-captain down." Shinsuke said.

"It is true and the reason is that he and some others want to win from Raimon in the next Holy Road, and about the match, if we lose….. We can't participated the next Holy Road." Kirino said.

"What…. And what if we win from them?" Ichino replied.

"If we win, they will give Shindou's body back but they don't know that Shindou is still alive so, we have to act like that Shindou is still dead." Kirino said.

Everyone agreed and Endou said: "Look Kirino, you are acting as a real captain now. Now, let's train for the upcoming match!" Everyone agreed and went to the training.

* * *

Shindou looked outside of the window. He was thinking about Raimon when Fuyuka came in his room.

"Shindou-san, you should be lying in your bed instead of looking outside of your window or you will not have enough rest for your wounds." Fuyuka said.

"Okay, I understand." Shindou replied and he went to his bed and sat down.

"Do you feel better right now?" Fuyuka asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better than before, thank you for asking it." Shindou answered.

"I guess you like the hospital because this is the second time that I see you're here." Fuyuka said.

"Actually, this is my third time here but I like the hospital." Shindou said and he laughed.

"You have too many enemies, Shindou-san. Watch out!" Fuyuka said.

Then someone knocked on the door. Fuyuka walked to the door and opened the door.

"Can I visit Shindou Takuto?" Shindou heard a familiar voice saying it.

"I'm sorry but you can't visit him now, Shindou-san needs his rest now." Fuyuka said.

"It is fine, let him in." Shindou said and Kirino walked in and Fuyuka walked out of the room and said: "Okay then but he can't stay here for too long, Shindou-san. And Fuyuka walked away.

Kirino sat down on the same chair where he was sitting the same morning and said: "Do you feel better than this morning, Shindou-san?"

Shindou laughed and said: "You know that you don't have to call me like that, Kirino-san."

They both laughed and looked to each other.

"So, how is Raimon doing, captain?" Shindou asked.

"They are doing fine, we are training for the upcoming match against the organization which you know. They want to play a match against us next week." Kirino said.

"Well, do your best then, captain." Shindou said.

"Okay, I and Raimon will do our best to win the match, Shindou-san. Kirino said.

"What?! Are you calling me with that name again, Kirino-san?" Shindou said and they both laughed again.

"Fine then, I will call you Takuto. Do you like that then?" Kirino asked.

"Sure, then I will call you Ranmaru but I will only call you with that name when there is nobody except for us." Shindou said.

Then nobody spoke a word in the room. You can only heard a wind blowing through the window.

"Shindou… Errrr…. I mean Takuto. I-I-I like you. More than just a friend. I really like you." Kirino said and he blushed.

"That is fine because I have the same feeling for you, Ranmaru." Shindou said and he blushed too.

Kirino walked to Shindou and wanted to kiss him but Fuyuka opened the door and said: "Kirino, you should really leave now. Shindou-san really needs his rest now."

"Okay, I understand." Kirino said and he walked to the door, looked to Shindou and then he left.

"Ummm, Fuyuka-san? Can I play soccer next week with my friends?" Shindou asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. If you take enough rest then you can, Shindou-san." Fuyuka said.

"Really?! That will be great! Thanks!" Shindou replied.

"You're welcome. Do you like Kirino?" Fuyuka asked.

"Ummm… Well…. I….." Shindou muttered but Fuyuka already knew the answer.

"You don't have to say it. I already know the answer. Don't worry, it isn't a shame. If you like him, you should give everything in order to proceed the feeling and to make him happy." Fuyuka said.

"Oh okay. Thank you, Fuyuka-san." Shindou said.

"You're welcome." Fuyuka said and she left the room.

"I have to be better for the match in order to play soccer again with Raimon and especially with Kirino." Shindou thought and he was going to sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter~! **

**Do you like the TakuRan moment? If you like it, I can write more Takuran moments~**

**Anyways, Read and review or else I won't update this fanic :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! I have updated it~ Sorry for the late update but I lost some inspiration and school kept we busy _. It is vacation for me though but school still keep we busy in the vacation _.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

It was the day of the match. Raimon was training before the match will start. Then they appeared after the training.

"We were waiting for the day of the match, Raimon." The masked man said.

"We accept the match but we all first want to know who you all are!" Kirino said.

"That's fine." The masked man said and they took their masked off, leaving all the Raimon's members shocked.

"Now you know who we are, let's the match start!" Taiyou said.

The formation of Raimon  
FW: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kurama Norihito  
MF: Matsukaze Tenma, Nishiki Ryouma, Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa  
DF: Kirino Ranmaru (Captain), Kariya Masaki, Kurumada Gouichi and Amagi Daichi  
GK: Sangoku Taichi  
Reserves: Aoyama Shunsuke, Ichino Nanasuke, Kageyama Hikaru and Nishizono Shinsuke

The formation of the Revenge Team  
FW: Amemiya Taiyou, Yukimura Hyouga and Kurosaki Makoto  
MF: Kishibe Taiga, Mahoro Tadashi, Namikawa Rensuke and Hyuuga Rion  
DF: Ide Norikazu, Hyoudou Tsukasa and Gomaki Tetsurou  
GK: Senguuji Yamato

Raimon started with the kickoff and Tsurugi passed the ball to Tenma, who dribbled through the field.

"You are too slow, Tenma!" Taiyou said and he stole the ball.

"Tenma! Concentrate on the match!" Kirino said. "Okay! I understand!" Tenma said and ran to Taiyou but Taiyou was too fast and passed Tenma.

Taiyou called his Keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, and used Sunshine Force.

"Defense! Try to block that shoot to lesser the power!" Kirino ordered and he used Deep Mist. Kariya used Hunter's Net, Amagi used Atlantis Wall and Kurumada helped Amagi but Sunshine Force broke through all three Hissatsu.

Sangoku used Burai Hand and successfully stopped the shoot.

"Nice defense but Sunshine Force is much stronger than in the match against Arakumo Gakuen." Sangoku said and the defenders agreed.

Sangoku threw the ball to Nishiki and the match resumes with Nishiki having the ball. Nishiki passed the ball to Tenma and Tsurugi, who used Fire Tornado DD.

"You don't pass me this time with that shoot!" Yamato said and called his Keshin, Kenou Kingburn, and used King Fire and stopped the shoot.

"What?! It can't be! They are much stronger than before!" Tsurugi said.

"Let's our soccer start now." Yukimura said and Yamato passed the ball to Yukimura. Kurama tried to stop him but instead, Yukimura injured him.

"Kurama-senpai! You are going to pay for that." Tenma said and wanted to stop Yukimura but Yukimura tackled him.

"You can't stop me!" Yukimura said and used Panther Blizzard. Kurosaki called his Keshin, Enma Gazard, and used Panther Blizzard as a chain shoot with Bakunetsu Storm.

Kirino, Kariya, Amagi and Kurumada tried to stop the ball but the shoot was too fast and they blew away. Sangoku used Burai Hand and tried to stop the ball but it failed and went into the goal. It was 1-0 for the Revenge Team.

"Sangoku-san, are you okay?" Kirino asked.

"Don't worry, I am fine just a little bit hurted. Their shoots are so powerful and fast!" Sangoku said.

Endou looked at Raimon and saw that Kurama was injured. "Hikaru, you are going to switch with Kurama." Endou said. "Okay! I will do my best!" Hikaru said and switched with Kurama.

* * *

The match resumed with Raimon having the kickoff. Hikaru dribbled and passed the ball to Hayami but the pass got interrupted by Kishibe, who used his Keshin, Jyuu Ou Leon, and advanced through the field.

"Stop him!" Kirino ordered and he used Deep Mist but it didn't work and Kishibe broke through the Hissatsu.

"I will stop him!" Tenma said and called his Keshin, Majin Pegasus Arc.

"Do you really think you can handle four Keshins?" Yukimura said and he used his Keshin, Gousetsu no Saia, Taiyou used Taiyou Shin Apollo and Kurosaki used Enma Gazard.

"We have to help him!" Nishiki said to Tsurugi and Nishiki used Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot.

"We can't handle it! They have too many Keshin. If Shindou-captain was here…" Tenma said.

Yukimura, Taiyou, Kishibe and Kurosaki broke through Tenma, Tsurugi and Nishiki and Yukimura used Icicle Road. Sangoku used Burai Hand but it failed and it was 2-0 for the Revenge Team.

Many players of Raimon were injured or tired. The referee blew on his whistle and the first half ended. The Raimon members went to the bench to rest and to drink some water.

"They are too strong!" Kariya said. "I know but I believe that you all can win from them. Sangoku will get switched out with Shinsuke, Kurumada will get switched out with Aoyama and Hayami will get switched out with Ichino for the second half." Endou said.

"Okay! We will do our best!" Shinsuke, Aoyama and Ichino said. "But how are we going to win from them? They are much stronger than before!" Shinsuke said. "Yeah and we all are tired or injured except for the reserves!" Tenma said. Then they heard a voice nearby:

_"Need some help from me?"_

* * *

**Sorry of the chapter was too short~ I guess you all can guess from who the voice is XD. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer than the other chapters, so stay tune~! **

**Please read and review :) Advanced Happy New Year~!**


End file.
